1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game that is played on a lawn or similar surface, which game uses disks that are rolled toward a target.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Spending a warm summer afternoon at the park is one of life's great treats. Enjoying the warm sun, catching a cool breeze, and tasting some fine food from the picnic basket, are just some of the riches that can be enjoyed. Another fun component of park going relies on physical activity. Whether throwing a ball, flying a kite, or simply walking, many people are desirous of doing something physical while relaxing.
What is needed is a game that people can play while at a park, the beach, or even in their own yards. Such a game must be relatively simple to set up and play, yet have a degree of challenge to the game, which level of challenge can be varied depending on the players and other factors. Ideally, the components of such a game are relatively simple in design and construction so as to be relatively inexpensive to produce so as to be readily affordable to a large segment of potential consumers of such a game. Such a game must be fairly compact so as to be readily transportable and easily storable.